Avatar: The Last Airbender and Wheel of Time Cross
by Mat.Do'orden
Summary: Mat, Rand, and Moiraine find themselves in a strange land after going through the Aelfinn Doorway. Not a good summaryy. Sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**I (obviously) do not own the Wheel of Time of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Robert Jordan, TOR, and Nickolodean do. Though I wouldn't mind owning Mat... hmmm**

**I apologize for the beginning. I don't have any of my books with me, so the dialogue and possibly many of the spellings are way off. This is mainly an issue at the beginning. Continue reading. I promise, the whole story dosen't suck (or I hope not) just the very first part. **

**Please! Review! I live off of my reviews!  
><strong>

**Mat **looked at the strange doorway in front of him. It had hypnotic designs over the edges of the arch. You could see straight through the arch, but supposedly if you walked through it, you would get true answers to three questions. Not the Mat exactly knew how it worked, but he understood the basic idea of it.

_Light burn Aes Sidei and their mysteries and ter'angreal and any other flaming power related thing! _He cursed to himself, steeling himself for whatever journey he was about to take.

_Light! Here goes nothin..._

He stepped through the door quickly and immediately felt a blinding wave of light hit him.

"Light! Blood and bloody ashes!" he yelled. He blinked his eyes open and found a vaguely snake looking human next to him.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you have any instruments of fire, music, or iron?"

"What? No." he answered, confused at the question.

"Good. Follow me."

"Where ar-" Mat cut himself off, realizing that he didn't want to waste his questions. He clamped his mouth shut determinedly.

The snake-thingy-ma-whatzit led him through countless hallways and rooms. It took a great deal of effort and will-power for Mat to not blurt out a trillion questions.

_Light, but it's hard to learn anything without asking questions!_ Finally they reached a big circular room, with a lot of other snake thingys sitting around.

Mat decided that now was the time to ask his questions.

"Should I go back and help my people in the Two Rivers?"

"Go to Rhuidean."

_What? Rhuidean? _

"Why? _Rhuidean_? Why should I go to Rhudean?"

"Because if not you will die."

"Die! Why?" The snakes weren't answering. They kept going on about something, but Mat wasn't paying attention. He was yelling. They were going to answer his questions whether they liked it or not!

"Why will I die if I don't go to flaming Rhudean?"

"For side-stepping the paths of fate."

"Fate? What fate!" But that was his third question. Snake men came out and started wrestling him, trying to throw him out. Mat was fighting, yelling every curse that came to his mouth.

"Bloody flaming sons of goats! What fate? What flaming fate?"

"To marry the daughter of nine moons!"

"To die and live again and live once more!"

"To give up half the light of the world to save the world!"

"Go to Rhudean gambler!"

"Go to Rhudean trickster!"

"Go to Rhudean master battles!"

Then, Mat was thrown out. The blinding white light came back fell out of the doorway. His mind was in turmoil, trying to figure out their cryptic message.

"Great deal of help that was! Light! I'm more flaming confused now than I was before!" It was then that Mat looked at his surroundings.

"What?" he whispered to himself, looking around. This definitely wasn't a basement in Tear. There was a spring of water near him and grass and stone around. Not such a strange setting, but strange in that he had no clue where he was.

Suddenly, Rand fell out of no where, landing on his feet of course. Not in the least but fazed. He stood there, all kingly and noble looking, glancing at the surroundings. Until he saw Mat.

"Just poking around around Mat?"

"No, I went through, same as you. Though I wouldn't suppose you know **where in the bloody pit of doom we are!"**

"No. I was just wondering that myself."

Then came Moiraine, much the same as Rand. She caught sight of the boys.

"You! Both of you?"

"Yeah."

"Light! Two ta'veren at the same time. That would explain..." she trailed off into silence.

"Not to interrupt your ta'veren studying or anything, but could we maybe figure out where we are!"

Moiraine looked around and crinkled her brow as she seemingly was just now taking the change of settings.

"Hm. Troubling."

"Is it really?" yelled Mat sarcastically, getting frustrated with the situation.

_Light! Of all the people to get stuck with!_

Suddenly, some of the trees surrounding the glade rustled and four people walked through.

They all took on a battle stance, though only one of them had a proper weapon that Mat could see. But that never ruled out the one power. But if that was the case, that one boy would be a channeler. Mat shivered at the thought.

"Who are you?" asked the young boy with no weapon. He was bald with blue eyes and had arrows tattooed over the parts of the body that Mat could see. He couldn't be older than 12.

Mat raised his hands in a surrender, thinking that it was best to not show any threat at all until there was no getting out of a fight. But he wasn't sure he could fight this group anyways. They were all practically children, two of them girls.

"Peace!" he called. "We mean no harm. Just lost. If you could tell us where we are, that would be great."

The strangers lowered their stances, but still looked somewhat wary.

"The southern part of the earth kingdom."

Mat blinked. The southern part of _where?_ He looked back to Rand for help. He stepped forward.

"Hello." Rand said.

"Hi. Who are you? You never said," responded the child with arrows again.

"I'm Rand al'Thor," he said with finality, to sound like the should know exactly what that means. They would have if they were anywhere near where Rand and them were from and going by what they had given as a location, they weren't.

"Okaaay. And that means..." said the other boy. Taller and much tanner. He looked to be the oldest of the group, but not by much.

Rand ignored the question. "What's your name?" he directed at the younger one again.

"Aang of the air nomads." Rand nodded.

"He's the Avatar," added the tall one again.

Mat couldn't resist. "Okaaay. And that means..." Gaining shocked looks all around and a slight chuckle from the younger girl of the group. She looked to be about the same age as Aang with dark hair pulled into a bun, extremely pale skin, and she appeared to be blind.

"Where exactly are you from?" asked the other girl. She looked a lot like the older boy. A little younger though.

"Far." was the only response Mat gave. "If we could see a map if you had one on you, it would be greatly appreciated. Mat spun a silver crown through his fingers, not sure if it would work, but you could never underestimate what a person would do for the right amount of money.

The group glanced at each other nervously. Aang stepped froward.

"Sure. You can see a map." There was unsuppressed innocence in his voice despite the fact that he was trying to remain cautious.

"Wait. Aang are you sure we can trust them? They're not spies?" asked the older boy again. Mat scowled annoyed with all the time this was taking.

"And who are you exactly?"

"Sokka of the Water Tribe."

Mat laughed a bit, amused that he would tell the very people he thought were spies where exactly who he was and where he was from. Sokka glared at him when he laughed.

"Who are _you?_" he countered.

"I'm Mat."

"Mat..." he prompted.

"Cauthon." he finished, figuring that if they had no clue who Rand was they wouldn't know him either.

"And she is...?" asked Sokka pointing to Moiraine.

Moraine swept forward gracefully. "I am Moraine Damodred Aes Sedai." Mat had never heard the Aes Sedai title used with a last name, but it made for a more impressive greeting and he supposed Aes Sedai could do as they wished.

The older girl stepped forward. "I'm Katara of the Water Tribe and this is Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom."

"Hey. Sup?" said Toph.

Aang cleared his throat. "Here, uh, the map is over here." he said lamely.

The three nodded and followed the group.

They came to a group of tents. There were three cloth ones and what appeared to be two slabs of stone that came out of the ground and met together. He briefly wondered how that had been formed. The power?

They walked inside one of the tents and Aang pulled a map out of pack and laid it on the ground.

"Here," he said pointing to the bottom of a large continent. "That's about where we are." Mat blinked at the map and squated next to it. "Where was it you were looking to go?"

Mat continued to stare fearfully at the map, studying it for any clue of his world. "Shar et cinder." murmured Mat, not realizing he'd spoken the old tongue until after he did.

"Mat? Mat? Is everything OK?" asked Aang.

"Um." he tried to think of a lie quickly and decided to just toss the dice and see where they landed. "I'm not familiar with this map. Perhaps you could point out our location on my map."

The four people of this land stared at each other strangely before agreeing, confusedly. _Where's my bloody luck when I need it?_

Map found a map of most of the known countries that he liked to have on him for situations like these and spread it for the children to see.

"I've never seen this land. Have any of you?" asked Aang looking back at his companions and all shook their heads, except for Toph who said:

"I've never seen anything." That confirmed Mat's earlier suspicion that she was blind. But more importantly, they were lost in a strange land and had no clue where they were or how they had got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not The Wheel of Time or Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would be much more Mat! **

**I'm going to try changing this to 1****st**** person POV, so please review and tell me what you think! Please? I'll give you cookies!**

**Mat POV:**

"Of course. Of bloody course," I said quietly, somewhat resigned. Of course my luck decides to disappear right when I want it.

"Um, how exactly did you guys get here? I mean, you seem to have no clue where you are and know nothing about the world," said the oldest girl. Katara? I think that's her name.

I turned back to Rand and Moiraine. This is their specialty not mine. They use the power, not me. Rand is looking off into the distance moving his mouth like he's talking to himself and Moiraine has her brow furrowed, like she's thinking really hard.

Needless to say, neither of them said anything.

"I'm not really sure." I said slowly, not having any other answer to give them.

Rand suddenly comes out of his trance or whatever it was he was in.

"You said something about being an Avatar before. What does that mean?"

"Seriously? You don't know what the Avatar is?" asked Sokka.

I butt in. "Didn't we just decide that none of us is from around here and know nothing about this world?" Okay, maybe a bit harsh, but who can blame me? I was just told some seriously disturbing life-altering prophecy that I didn't understand, and was sucked into a new world with weird people and no way to get out. Oh yeah, and one of those prophecies said that I have to go to Rhudean to not die, but I can't exactly get there when I'm stuck here. So yeah, I'm not in the best of moods.

"Still seems weird though that you wouldn't recognize the Avatar. I figured everyone knew what the Avatar was."

"Well, we don't," said Moiraine gently, "So could you please explain it?"

Katara nodded and said, "The Avatar is the master of all 4 elements, basically."

I clear my throat and say, "Let's elaborate a bit. What do mean 'master'?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. I bit back the temptation to smile insolently.

"_I mean_ he can bend all four elements."

"Bend?"

"I guess the best way would be to show you." Katara opened the cap off of the water bag she had at her side, and did something with her hands and water flowed around, before she guided it back in.

"So he can channel." I said. I looked at Aang. Then at Rand. Aang didn't look particularly mad. Not as much as Rand. But then again, Rand hadn't seemed mad when he was twelve, though he wasn't channeling when he was twelve either.

"Channel?"

"Bend, I suppose as you put it."

"Yeah, but he can bend all the elements."

Moiraine decided to intervene. Finally. "Water, air, fire, earth, and spirit?"

"No one can _bend_ spirit. He is the bridge to the spirit world, but he can't bend it. Just Fire, water, earth, and air."

"Can most people only bend a couple?" Katara looked at me with extreme patience.

"He is the only person that can bend more than one element."

"Ah," said Moiraine, "Okay. We were a bit confused. Apparently our world is very different from yours. But enough of that. We need to find a way to get back home."

I remembered something. "What about that thing that Rand used to take us to Falme? The one that could travel across different worlds or places or whatever? I mean, it seems like there were would be one somewhere in this world if there were ones in ours."

"A portal stone?"

"Yeah, that's what they were called. I don't relish the idea of having to use one of those, but I'd like to get home."

Moiraine turned and described the look of the portal stone to the children standing there and asked if they'd ever seen anything like it.

They all shook their heads, except for Aang. "I think there's one in the Northern Air Temple. I think I saw something like that once."

"How do we get there?" I asked impatiently.

"You fly."

I blinked a couple times. "How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"We can take you!" said Aang, full of childish naïveté and innocence. Hard to believe that he was the one that just burst through the bushes ready to fight a couple minutes ago.

The rest of the group nodded and agreed.

Apparently, they had a way to fly there.

**A/N **Thank you for reading! I really hope this story will get better! I'm trying! I'm not super proud of this writing. It feels very chaotic and all over the place. I hope it's not too hard to read. Maybe I should get someone to beta for me…

Anyhow! Please review! The button feels sad when you don't! Even if you hate the story, I want to hear why. I can't do anything until I know how you feel about it!

And I'm also blatantly aware of how OOC and all over the place this is. As I get into the plot, I'm gonna try and rope that in.

I've wasted enough of your life, so bye!

ILY! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I have my books with me now! I'll go back and rewrite the first chapter at some point. I'm gonna try and rope in some of the chaos and OOC-ness of the story. **

**Oh! And a big thanks to Luckout22 for favorite-ing my story! **

**Thank you! **

**Please please pleeeaaassse comment! I know you're reading it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. If I did they'd be more Mat-centric, Tuon would be me, and wouldn't be wasting time writing fan-fics. Cause I'd either be dead (Jordan) or working on my other book (Sanderson).  
><strong>

** Mat's POV**

"This is Appa," said Aang, showing as a huge white fur-covered beast with six legs and arrows that matched Aang's. Now, I grew up on a farm and would always get into trouble by trying to get near the more wild of the animals. I've fought trollocs (though not with out plenty of fear), but this thing made me want to turn heel and run as fast as possible.

"Um, what is that?" I asked, not showing my fear. And if my voice cracked a bit on the last word, who cares? That doesn't mean anything.

"It's a sky bison!" said Aang cheerfully.

"_Sky_ bison?" I asked, voice definitely showing some amount of fear, but who can blame me. "This bloody thing _flies?"_

"Appa is not a _thing_. He's a member of the team same as me and is very important."

"Um-hmm," I said.

"Come on! If we want to get anywhere today, we should get moving. With that, Aang jumped onto his sky bison. My eyes widen.

"If you bloody expect me to flaming get on that bloody thin-_Appa,_ and fly to wherever the bloody pit-of-doom you mean, you're mistaken! I've been through too flaming much!"

Two hours later, I'm looking off of Appa's back and praying for a safe landing, clutching his back for my life. Toph is doing the same thing, just with less looking.

"Scared of heights, Mat?" said Rand with an annoying smile on his face.

"Not of heights. Big, furry, mean lookin' creatures that could eat me in one bite, yeah a little."

"Oh, says the Brave Mat Cauthon, slayer of Trollocs and rescuer of women."

"Haha," I say sarcastically, trying to hold my lunch.

"What's a Trolloc?" asks Aang.

"Creatures of the Dark, created by Asmodean, vicious by nature, they kill for the pleasure of killing. They are deceitful in the extreme and can only be coerced by fear," said Rand darkly, looking off into the distance.

"Oh," said Aang. Then, childish curiosity returning asked, "Who's Asmodean?"

"One of the Forsaken."

"What's a Forsaken?"

"A name giving to the 13 most powerful Aes Sedei, who turned over to the Dark One during the war of shadow in return for immortality. They were imprisoned along with the Dark One years ago."

"Who's the Dark One?"

Rand looked at him impatiently. "Our worlds really are different. The Dark One is the source of evil, the antithesis to the Creator. The Creator imprisoned him at Shayul Ghul at the beginning of time. He tried to break free during the War of Shadow. It ended the Age of Legends and put a taint on saidin."

"What's Saidin?"

"The male half of the true source."

"What's the True Source?"

"The force driving the universe. It turns the Wheel of Time and is divided into two parts. Saidin and Saidar. Saidin and is and Saidar is female."

"What's the Wheel of Time?"

"It weaves the Pattern."

"What's the Pattern?"

"Basically, it's what makes up the world and people and everything that happens. The pattern is everything."

Aang seemed content to stop his flow of questions for the time being.

Mat looked at his friend strangely. How did he know all that about, well, everything? Sure, everyone knew the basics of the world, but Rand seemed to know so much more than the common farmer should. It worried me.

"Rand? Rand?" I asked. He didn't respond, just stared off into space. "Rand!" I said more forcefully.

"Hmm?" he asked, jerking out of his reverie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. No reason."

"I'm not mad if that's what you mean." That was precisely was I meant. "Well, I don't think I am. But, if you are mad would you truly know?" he asked with a small smile.

"Light Rand! I don't know!" I looked over at Aang and asked exactly where we are going (he seems to be leader… plus he's driving.)

"North." Thanks. I couldn't have figured that one out on my own.

"Well, when are we planning on landing?"

"When it gets time to make camp, probably when night hits or we see a good stopping spot."

Great.

"Don't worry, sour-pants. I don't like this anymore than you," said Toph.

"Sour-pants?"

"Yeah… cause you're being all sarcastic and grumpy and _sour_ about everything."

"Hmph!"

Rand starts laughing at me, hysterically.

"What?" I demand.

"I was half expecting to look at you and see you tugging your braid."

I threw my hands in the air grumpily and looked at the sky. "Really, fate? Really? What'd you do with all my luck?" I ask the heavens.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but that seemed to be the right place to stop. I think the next part will have more action.**

**All the answers to Aang's questions are straight out of the books.**

**I've tried to capture all the characters as best I can. Did I do good? Please tell me what I need to work on. I know I need to work on it a ton. It's not very good yet. **

**Again, thanks Luckout22! First feedback I've gotten at all on this story!**

**My spell/grammar check was going crazy while I wrote this chapter! Tell me if any real words were misspelled or if I messed up non-dialogue grammar... or if something didn't make sense. I'm still gonna rewrite ch. 1, just not right now.**

**Review! I'm not above begging anymore!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** No matter how many times I daydream about Mat falling deeply in love with me and him leaving Tuon to run away with me, the Wheel of Time series and AtLA do not belong to me!**

**Sorry it took so long! I haven't had internet connection long enough to post. :( but I'm gonna post chapter five here in a sec if it'll let me!**

**Again, thanks to Luckout22 for reviewing and adding me to your alerts list!**

**Luv ya!**

**Review Response:**

**Luckout22:**** Thank you again for the sweet comment! It made my day! I'm glad you like my story!**

**One more note; I know that Rand doesn't start talking to Lews Therin until just before Dumai's Wells, when he gets captured by the Aes Sedai and Mat doesn't get the memories until he goes through the doorway in Rhudean (sorry if you haven't read that yet), but those are both gonna happen in my story, so sorry if that bugs you, but, uh, I'm the author. So sucks for you!**

**Phew… that was long. **** Enjoy!**

** Mat POV:**

We land. Finally. Camp is set up, and all I'm thinking about is food and then sleep. Because sleep and food are good.

We sit around the campfire and eat our food in silence. I notice the difference in Aang and Sokka's diet almost immediately. Sokka appears to eat nothing but meat, whereas Aang eats everything but meat. How he survives is beyond me.

Sokka and I spent most of the time making sarcastic jokes and laughing, trying to forget what we are. But of course, leave it up to a woman to decide that everything needs to be talked about before we can just relax and pretend that everything's OK.

"Who are you in your world?" asks Katara, seemingly randomly.

"Huh?" I respond, intelligently.

"In your world, who are you? How do you fit in?" she asks slowly, like I'm mentally challenged.

"Umm… I used to be Mat Cauthon the farmer, son of Abel Cauthon, the horse-breeder/trainer of Emond's Field in the Two Rivers sector of Andor." I say diplomatically, not wanting to lie to these people, but also not quite trusting them yet.

"Who are you _now_?"

"Mat Cauthon."

"Mat Cauthon the _what_? What do you do? What's your contribution?"

"Mat Cauton, ta'veren." I grin ruefully, ironically. "Friend of Rand al'Thor. That's how I'm most often recognized."

"Ta'veren?"

"One of those stubborn people, who rather than just letting the pattern weave them into its plan, insists that it move around me and change."

"Uh-huh." She says, obviously confused. I don't care. Let her be confused. "Well," she starts, looking at Rand, "who are you, that people would recognize him by you?"

He draws _Callandor, _long and silently, examining the blade carefully. Everyone's staring at him. He lowers the blade, almost as if he's pointing with it, or testing the balance.

"I'm the Dragon Reborn."

He flips the Sword that is not a Sword and sheaths it.

"What does that mean?" asked Katara quietly.

"It means I'm supposed to kill the Dark One and lead everyone into Tarmon Gaidan. The Last Battle."

Then Aang pipes up. "Is he kinda like the Fire Lord? I'm supposed to fight him at some point."

"I don't know. What's the Fire Lord like?"

"Well, he's pretty evil. He wants to take over the world and repress or kill everyone that's not a fire-bender. Like his father before him started."

"No. The Dark One is not much like your Fire Lord. For one, he's immortal. Two, he's not exactly what I'd call 'human'. And three, if he broke out of Shayul Ghul before and maybe even when, my armies, my followers, and I arrive, there'd be no 'trying' about the taking over the world thing. It'd just be done. And everyone would be loyal to him, be that from fear or admiration, or they'd be dead.'

"Oh," said Aang quietly.

That was all for conversation that night.

Rand and Moiraine were talking about something. Probably power-related. I really didn't care, so I didn't bother to pay attention. Let them go and mess around with whatever it is. Just so long as it doesn't involve me.

So that left Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I to stand around awkwardly. Katara looked down at her water pouch.

"I'm about out of water and I imagine everyone else is running low, too." We all nodded. "Well, I think I remember seeing a little grove we can restock on, and leave Rand and Moiraine to talk in private for a bit."

We agree to follow her, and I poke my head into the tent where Moiraine and Rand are talking and tell them where we'll be. I get impatiently shooed away after they accept my news.

We enter the small grove and arrive in a place much like the one that Rand, Moiraine, and I came crashing in the night before.

We each reach down and refill our packs, after discovering that the water was clean. Well, except for Katara who decides she has to channel it. Opps. I mean _bend._

_Crash!_

We all flip around defensively and see ourselves surrounded by a bunch of scary looking men in red and black. One of them channels fire at us.

Blood and bloody ashes!

I flip out my knives and quickly release two at the same time, hitting two men with perfect aim.

Memories from a time long pass take over my head and I reach down and remove two more knives from my boots. I look around at my companions. Katara and Toph are holding their own with their bending.

Sokka's machete and boomerang on the other hand aren't quite cutting it as well.

I swiftly cut my way threw fire-benders to Sokka, where I spin in a series of thrusts and ducks to try and avoid burns.

Eventually, one of them hurts Sokka with a sword. Bad. He falls unconscious.

I position my self over his unconscious body and fight with ten times the ferocity as before.

At the Trolloc Wars, when I faced thousands of creatures of the dark.

During the War of Shadow, when channelers and dreadlords were everywhere, almost impossible to plan against.

In the Battle for Manetherin, when I held an impossibly small number of untrained men against an impossibly large number of well-trained men.

During the Aiel War, where the enemy was so great, they didn't even consider it a war.

When I was traveling with Rand and the Fade attacked.

When I rescued Elayne, Egwene, and Nynaeve from the Stone of Tear…

I reach the present, and realize that all the fire-benders are down.

I look down at Sokka.

"Bloody and bloody ashes." I say quietly. "I'm getting him back to camp!" I yell, for my friends to hear, and reach down and pick Sokka up in my arms, bridal style.

"What?" asked Toph.

I was speaking the old tongue. I scowl.

"Never mind, let's just get back," I growl and start running back to camp as best I can.

I get there with Sokka cradled in my arms, Katara right behind me tears in her eyes. I lay him on the ground and Katara comes up behind me and gets out her water pouch.

She bends it out and makes it surround her hands. She gingerly places them on her brother's wound and they begin to glow.

But nothing happens.

She cries and shakes her head in denial. "I-I can't. It's too much."

"It's OK." I say to her, "I'll get Moiraine."

Moiraine hears the commotion, though, and comes out with Rand behind her.

"Oh!" she cries when she sees Sokka. She pushes her way over to him. Katara, Toph, and Aang's eyes are glued to her. Rand is looking at the horizon in anger.

I look back at Sokka. Moiraine places her hand on Sokka's head and closes her eyes,

Sokka stiffens up in his unconscious state and then shivers violently as she begins to hear.

"What are you doing?" insists Katara.

"Hush, child. Let me focus."

Sokka's wound immediately stops bleeding and the wound closes up.

A simultaneous gasp arises from all those that haven't seen channeling before.

"What…?" but Aang's question gets cut off as he looks into the horizon and sees more fire-benders.

"They're coming again."

"Not if I can help it," says Rand, speaking for the first time, still looking off into the horizon with that terrifying anger writ on his face.

**Woot! Finally got some action! Though, it's the first time I've ever wrote an action scene, so I really do need feedback for this one. Please, tell me if I should try it differently, such as change it to third person for these scenes, or be more detailed, or what. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! Finally got some action! Though, it's the first time I've ever wrote an action scene, so I really do need feedback for this one. Please, tell me if I should try it differently, such as change it to third person for these scenes, or be more detailed, or what. **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own.**

**In this chapter I try to write from one of the AtLA char's POV, and I try to make them bend, but being that AtLA was a TV show/anime and WOT was a book, I'm not gonna be able to write that quite as well. I'm sure exactly what it's like to bend, whereas I've read plenty of scenes with channeling in them, so sorry if this isn't how you imagined it.**

**Thanks corrotto and Phoenix Dragon for favoriteing my story! **

**Luv ya'll!**

**Aang POV**

I look over at my new friend, Rand. I shiver though when I see the look on his face. He means exactly what he said. He looks terrifying.

I glance at Moiraine, who looks like she's studying Rand.

I hear Mat behind me murmur something in that language that he talks in sometimes. I need to ask him about that at some point, but right now, there are more important things at state.

The firebenders are getting closer. I prepare myself and begin to draw air around me, not quite doing anything with it yet, just holding it.

I look at my companions.

Toph is in a fighting pose, waiting for the firebenders to come in range.

Sokka's trying to recover from the healing. He appears very tired, but he's on his feet, with his boomerang held high.

Katara has her water pouch at ready and is in a fighting stance, too.

Moiraine has her hands folded in front of her and looks disturbingly unaffected.

Rand's staring at the distance, no emotion on his face, moving his lips as though he's talking to himself and doesn't realize it.

Mat had two knives in his hands again and I have absolutely no clue where they came from.

The firebenders have gotten closer. I throw air at them, spinning in a martial style, but they break is with their flames.

Nothing Katara, Toph, or, I do in the next few seconds do much. Sokka and Mat are too far away to use real weapons, and I don't know about Rand or Moiraine.

Suddenly, the firebenders stop and stand in a curved line, feet in a fighting stance, hands at ready.

And I realize it's too late to do anything before they shoot flames at us. A lot of flames.

Rand raises his hand slightly. Then the firebenders attack, shooting tons of fire right at us.

But it breaks and spreads out, hitting an invisible shield around us. My eyes widen. I have no clue where this came from. I assume it's made of air and I'm the last Airbender left.

I look around to see what's going on.

I see Rand with his hands raised slightly defensively, but still no emotion showed on his face. Then the flames stop. He does something else with his hands, and the next thing I know, the Firebenders are flying and falling into the earth and trying to run for their lives.

And then it's over.

"Aang! Wow! How did you do that?" asks Sokka is amazement. "You didn't enter the Avatar State or anything! Not even any of those little bendy moves you guys have to do!"

I shake my head in denial. "It wasn't me."

"Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

Rand looks up and quietly says, "Me."

"You? But Aang's the last Airbender and no one else can bend anymore than just one element."

"Like I said earlier, our worlds are very different. In my world everyone that can channel can use all five elements."

"All five?"

"Earth, air, water, fire, and spirit."

"You can bend spirit?"

He nods and says, "See?" and motions with his hand very slightly and a cup comes flying over to his face and stops perfectly in his hand.

"But you don't have to move hardly at all."

"Technically, I don't have to move at all to manipulate the strands, but for some reason most people find that it helps."

Mat shivers off to the side of me.

"What's the matter, Mat?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Nothing," he says at the same time that Moiraine says:

"Mat's afraid of the power."

"I'm not _afraid_ of it. I just don't like it is all."

"Why don't you like the power, Mat?" I ask.

He looks me in the eye. "You should realize that I grew up with horror stories about the one power and the people that use it, and so far I haven't had a ton of good experiences with it."

His explanation confuses me. "Why would people tell horror stories about it? There doesn't seem to be much wrong with it."

"I'll admit that there's not much reason for fearing the women that use the power besides just not liking Aes Sedai or not understanding the power, but for the men there's a perfectly legitimate reason to fear them."

"And what is that?"

"Remember when Rand was telling you about the One Power and the Pattern and the Dark One and whatnot?" I nod. "Well, remember him saying that back when the Dark One tried to break out of Shayul Ghul, Saidin, the male half the source, was tainted?" I nod again. "Well, because of that, every man that has the Power goes mad. Very mad."

My eyes widen. I look over at Rand. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not in this life yet."

"This life?" I ask.

"I've lived many lives as many people."

"Me too." I answer. "But were you mad in another life?"

"Yeah. When I was Lews Therin Telemon I sealed the Dark One in Shayul Ghul, and was the first man to go mad." He clenches his fists in anger, pure fury. "Because the Dark One drove me mad, I killed my family in my insanity without realizing it." I hear Katara gasp. "Ishmael came by where I lived later and gave me the _gift_ of my sanity. When I saw what I did, I ran outside and traveled to a spot near the White Tower and gathered up more power than I rightfully could and released it, breaking the world. The tallest mountain in the world rests where I once killed myself."

**This was gonna be longer, but it felt like it needed to end here. **

**I've been waiting to write this chapter and the next one. Please review!**


End file.
